Various industries concerning field service employ a business infrastructure that is composed of some combination of business assets, machinery (e.g., sensors, actuators, or the like), data, and the relationship among them. Such infrastructure can be described at different levels of abstraction, optionally in a digital form representation, which is referred to in the context of the present disclosure as the “system model”, or the “model”, in short. For example, in Energy companies, the power flow grid may commonly be referred to as a core part of the model; or in Smart Cities, it may be the public illumination grid referred to as the model, and so on. Regardless of the particular business domain, the model itself is usually maintained using some computerized information means, i.e. Information Systems (IS) that are in the veins of the business operations. Hence, having a faithful representation of the actual business situations in the real world, as depicted by the model, and at all times, may prove critical to operational efficiency.